The present invention relates to connectors attached to post members, and more particularly to a gate latch assembly connected to a studded T-post.
T-posts have generally been available as fence posts, signs posts, or to fence in areas of land. Studded T-posts have a T-shaped cross-section, with one or more studs spaced along an outer surface of the T-post. The studs attached to the T-posts allow wire or other surfaces to be attached to the T-posts and prevent such wire or surfaces from slipping from the T-post. The uniform spacing of the studs allows the attachments to be attached to such T-posts at various heights relative to the ground.
Some assemblies are known to the art which permit height adjustment by seating on a stud of the T-post. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,333 pertains to a connector for a studded T-post having an internal connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,627 discloses a fence bracket for mounting a variety of items by use of u-hooks, plates or brackets to a T-post without the use of tools.
However, the above references suffer from one or more disadvantages. The references either require insertion and removal of an internal connector or other attachment (such as a pin, a plastic tie, nuts and bolts, etc . . . ) for height adjustment along the T-Post or do not provide an adequate gate latching system. Accordingly, a need exists for securing a freely rotating gate latch to a T-post by a height-adjustable connector.